Rhythm, steady enough for a metronome
by xX9SoftballChick9Xx
Summary: Chapters of the reunion not mentioned in Son of Neptune, and the final moments between Percy and Annabeth before The Lost Hero. Now a series of one-shots, dedicated to the stories that bring us together.
1. Sounds Like Home

**A.N. So I have been reading a whole bunch of stories about the Percabeth reunion in Mark of Athena, so I decided to write one of my own. **

3rd Person P.O.V.

Lose strands of curly, blond hair wisped freely, in the cold misty air. Her once tight pony tail, now loosened from the day's toil. Her gray eyes, watery from the updraft of the stinging wind.

She could feel the lack of sleep weighing heavily on her body; her joints ached, her eyes sagged. But as much as Hypnos called her to his domain, she could not enter. The chemical reactions, and the connections between nerves in her brain, were making her anxious, and constantly in thought. Sleep was the last thing on her mind.

As the ship sailed on, she held onto the port side, side, and consumed herself in the memories of the past eight months.

She could remember the heart wrenching feeling of discovering her boyfriend had disappeared. She could remember the dizzying hope of gaining a lead to the where- abouts of said boyfriend (and the feeling of blinding fury of only finding three demi-gods, no black haired, green eyed Son of Poseidon anywhere). She could remember the excitement of a new clue. The disappointment of not finishing this stupid ship on time. The elation, and almost jaw-dropping, heart-stopping, knee-collapsing, feeling of seeing him for the first time in eight months. To see that he was alive, and able to recognize her.

A soft lurch from the boat woke her. Artemis' chariot lit up the surrounding mist. It danced and gleamed with the outline of each thin layer of condensation. As the miniscule droplets of water coated her person, she could only associate it with her dip in the canoe lake, ten months prior. Tears crawled up, and she swallowed the choking weep lodged in her throat.

"Annabeth?" A voice stifled by a yawn drifted to her. Annabeth turned and saw her brown haired friend. Piper McLean walked towards the blond girl. Piper was wrapped in a large blanket, and shoed by large fluffy pink slippers. She was clothed in sweat pants, and a large orange shirt baring the design of "Camp Half-Blood". Her eyes drooped, and were tinted red. "What are you doing up? It's 2 o'clock in the morning." She let out another yawn. Completely apposing her sibling personalities from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Couldn't sleep." Annabeth watched her friend, take place next to herself.

"You never sleep." She smiled.

"I know. But it looks like that wasn't a problem for you. I don't remember you owning such a baggy camp shirt. It almost looks like the ones for the guys." She raised an eye brow. Her kaleidoscope eyed friend blushed and looked into the misted environment surrounding them.

"I may or may not have fallen asleep in Jason's room. And he may or may not have lent me a shirt to sleep in." The light blushed deepened.

"Mmmhmm…" The smile rested on Annabeth's face. The two stood in silence. "So… Did you two talk all of that out? You know, the whole," She took a deep breath. "Reyna thing?" Piper sighed and looked at her hands.

"Yah. We talked. He said that he couldn't remember everything, but that he remembers that they were really close. That they spent a lot of time together. But he wasn't sure of a relationship. He doesn't think he had one with her. But we are going to wait, and see what happens." The blond girl turned and stared at her friend. They didn't know each other for very long, but even with an age difference, they were the best of friends. "We're going to play a sort of waiting game."

"That is the biggest load of minotaur dung, I have ever heard in my entire life."

"I know. But I can't say I blame him." She sighed again. "What if it was you and Percy, though? And he had a girlfriend in the Roman Camp, but had faint memories of you. How could the other girl be so cruel as to keep a relationship going through fake memories. I want to wait and see. I could never do that to the other girl. I couldn't do that to Reyna. I couldn't rip the girl's heart out by being with him. I couldn't stomp on it by keeping them apart. It's cruel." A soft tear ran down her face. She knew in her heart, it was the right thing to do, that it was what was best for everyone.

"But what about you?"

"I don't know. I'll live." Her voice was soft and even. The older girl draped her arm over her young companion's shoulders. "Go to bed Annabeth. Please? I'll feel better if you do." They looked at each other. The Daughter of Athena, knew that the Daughter of Aphrodite was right. She needed to try.

"Ok." They walked back into the ship, and parted ways to head to their own rooms. Annabeth noticed Piper head in the opposite direction of her room, but in the direction the lead straight to the Son of Jupiter's.

She opened her door. She slipped on some basketball shorts, and threw on a large dark blue shirt. It reeked of salt and sea. She could smell the natural cologne of her boyfriend radiating off his shirt. She climbed into her bed, and covered herself in her blankets, and for once in a long time, fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Normal line breaks are boring xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A soft light filtered through the light curtains, and onto her sleeping face. She cracked her eyes open at the intrusion. She glanced at the clock that she had stationed on her bed side table.

_10:00_

Shot out of bed, like a bat out of Hades. As quick as a harpy, she changed into her usual attire of jeans and camp t-shirt. Throwing her hair into a pony tail, and her sneakers on, she dashed out the door, and eventually onto the deck of the boat. Finding no one there, she raced to the control cabin. She found her three new friends sitting and talking, all with cups of coffee in their hands.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty!" The black curly haired, brown eyed boy turned around with a crazy smile. The brown haired girl from last night got up, and gave Annabeth a steaming cup. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and found herself a spot on a vacant chair. "We should be there in a few hours." Leo spoke up. The blond girl could only stare at her cup. After a few minutes she made eye contact with the blue eyed Son of Jupiter.

"How are you doing, Jason?" The question was loaded with meanings, of more than just asking of sleeping habits, and drowsiness.

"I'm, I'm ok." He looked out the window on his left side, above the control panel, and out into the cleared sky. The room fell into an awkward silence. They sat sipping coffee, not able to look at each other. They knew that in a few hours, the camps would meet. And there were 4 different outcomes. 1. The Romans didn't get the message (or blatantly ignore it) and attack. 2. Jason remembers everything and goes back to the Romans, and Reyna. 3. Percy already has a new girlfriend, and another love triangle is created. And 4. Jason had nothing with Reyna, and stays with Piper, Percy has no girlfriend and goes back to Annabeth, and the two camps get along famously. But it was all up to the Fates, and not even Rachel could see what would occur.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone on the ship found their way onto the bow. Annabeth stood in between her fatherly figure, and trainer, Chiron, and her friend from the Aphrodite cabin. Chiron was in his centaur form, so that no secrets would be given upon first glance. Also along the sides were, Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, cousin of Percy Jackson, best friend of Annabeth Chase, and full sister of Jason; Clarisse LaRue, Daughter of Ares, stood hand in hand with her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes; then there was Rachel Dare, mortal, Oracle of Delphi, and very good friend of both Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. The Greeks didn't want to bring a whole army, just the people that were close to Percy, and people that they knew would be of great help in joining the two camps. (Clarisse refused to be left behind).

Leo and Jason remained in the control cabin. Leo guided the ship with a steady hand, and Jason guided him to their destination.

Annabeth could see the hills below her, and recognized her home. She could easily find her way to her father and step-mother's home from where they were.

Her heart raced as they soared over the Oakland Hills.

She felt that her heart would burst out of her chest, and onto the deck right in front of her, as she saw the outline of a city surrounded by a river. For now it was in a powerful rhythm, steady enough for a metronome. _Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy_…

She felt her shoulder being squeezed. She looked into the kind, deep brown eyes of the centaur next to her.

"You'll be fine, My dear. I promise." His deep voice calmed some of her nerves. She took a deep breath and nodded, looking back into the valley below.

The ship started to descend from the skies into the center of the camp.

The buildings and the structure of the area distracted Annabeth, long enough to catch her breath. She was amazed, and analytical of the Roman architecture. Before she knew it, the ship landed with a thud, and her heart stopped.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Percy watched as the flying ship came closer and closer to his new home. His new friends stood beside him, still under his arms. He noticed the head of the bronze dragon adjourned on the front. He flashed back to the incident where he first saw the head.

He let out a soft chuckle remembering his friends. The two people he had known that were now gone, the loss of the Capture the Flag game, and the fateful "first date" with Annabeth at the camp's annual Fourth of July fireworks.

Hazel and Frank looked up at him expecting a reason for his chuckle.

"I'll explain later."

The Roman Camp took guard in the city, no weapons were being held, what with Terminus being as strict as he was. All Romans stood around. The adults, the demi-gods going through college, the children on the demi-gods. Everyone was there, curiosity drove them to the streets in herds.

The wooden ship lowered itself into the center, and landed with a thud.

Percy's heart pounded in his chest in a rhythm, steady enough for a metronome. _Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth..._ And it continued on. Reyna stood in front. She held the staff that represented the Roman ways, with the eagle mounted on top. But Percy could tell that she was nervous, and that she was afraid of what would come.

Percy stood in his new preator robes. He knew that some of his old friends would never let it down for looking so ridiculous.

A blank was lowered from the upper deck, and slowly, people started to walk down, and Percy made his way to the front of the crowd.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Annabeth took a deep breath, as the plank was lowered onto the paved ground. Jason was to be the first to walk down, followed by herself, and taking up the very end: Chiron.

Jason gave her a small smile, and took a step forward. She turned and gave a smile to Piper. Thalia, gave her a quick hug, and her electric blue eyes danced.

"I sure can't wait to beat the crap out of that Seaweed Brain for disappearing." The two shared a laugh, like it was a part of an inside joke.

"Me too." Annabeth turned and took her fateful steps onto the plank, and down.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Percy watched as the blond haired boy made his way down. The crowd erupted into applause and thundered with excitement as their leader stepped on their ground. The blue eyed boy made eye contact with him, and gave him a nod. They knew. But of course, Percy wasn't capable of retaining the leadership role of upmost respect and calmness. He knew that he needed to stay inline beside Reyna, and to represent his new family. He also knew that Lupa, who had just arrived and found her way on the other side of Reyna, would be very disappointed in what he was about to do.

Following the blond boy was her. Annabeth. The girl who held the rhythm of his heart. They made eye contact, and he almost collapsed right there. The power behind her eyes held him steady. They were sad, and passionate. Gray met green.

When her feet hit the ground, he bolted. With as much speed and power as he could muster (and as much coordination as possible to not trip on his robes), he raced to her.

She stared wide eyed, and the crowd grew silent.

He wrapped her in his arms. She almost couldn't breathe, the wind was knocked out of her with the force. It took her a few seconds to come to terms with what happened, and hugged him back. When he felt her arms snake their way around him, he picked her up and spun her around.

Them, for the first time in eight months. He kissed her. He kissed he with such passion that she couldn't believe it. It was better than the kiss that set off the dormant volcano, more sweet than the kiss that determined their relationship, and more passionate than the kiss shared underwater.

Annabeth had not been one for too much P.D.A., but at the moment, she couldn't care less that her family and people she didn't know were watching; she couldn't care less that it gave a bad first impression; she couldn't care less that she was losing her ability to breathe.

When his soft lips left hers, she felt empty. Neither parties let go. They stayed in each other's arms, foreheads touching, tears running down both of their cheeks. They weren't ones to cry. But after being separated for so long, and with only each other to see, the tears fell.

"Hey." His silky voice was like the ocean waves. Powerful and graceful. Lapping at the shore, and comforting those standing in the surf. It sounded like home to her.

"Hi." Her voice filled his heart. The warmth and love that was reserved for those who deserved it, blanketed her voice. To him, it sounded like home.


	2. The Last Kiss Goodnight

**A.N. So I got 4 reviews, all of which I loved. So thank you, Stinkyacorn, AradiaLoveless,****Shinigamiwillrule9,**** and Mrscedwardpattiaon. I really appreciate them!**

**Well I had read sever stories about the day that Annabeth realized that Percy had gone missing, so I thought I would write one myself. Only cause I think it's fun. **

Third Person P.O.V.

Very end of The Last Olympian.

The two demi-gods stood on top of the hill, watching as cars pulled away carrying their friends away to the start of the school year, and the continuation of their lives. The blond girl, laced her fingers with the black haired boy's. Off to the side, the guard dragon, Peleus, slept in the morning sun, as puffs of smoke drifted from his nostrils.

"You've been thinking about Rachel's prophecy?" The Son of Poseidon questioned his new, Daughter of Athena, girlfriend.

"How did you know?" She frowned.

"Because I know you." She bumped shoulders with him in a playful manner.

"Ok, so I have. _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._ I wonder who they'll be." Of course, at this moment, the two had no idea what the future held for them. "We're going to have so many new faces next summer."

"Yep. And all that stuff about the world falling in storm or fire." Annabeth pursed her lips at the idea.

"And foes at the Doors of Death. I don't know, Percy, but I don't like it. I thought… well, maybe we'd get some _peace_ for a change."

"Wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood if it was peaceful." Percy replied.

"I guess you're right… Or maybe the prophecy won't happen for years." Annabeth retorted, almost hopeful.

"Could be a problem for another generation of demi-gods." Percy agreed, almost as hopeful. "Then we can kick back and enjoy." Annabeth nodded. Her blond hair bouncing in its usual pony tail, but with each nod, a wave of uneasiness was released. The green eyed boy couldn't blame her.

"Race you to the road?" He asked.

"You are so going to lose." Annabeth released her boyfriend's hand, and took off. Without looking back, Percy followed suit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

2 Months Later

Annabeth sat in her dorm room at her new boarding school. The past two months spent in New York had been memorable.

She had spent most of her weekends up on Mount Olympus, consumed by the duty that was appointed to her, by her mother only two and a half months earlier. She had already finished the designs for Artemis' temple (mainly upon request of her black, spiky haired friend), and had begun the designs for her own mother's temple.

She stared at the piece of paper on front of her at her desk. Her roommate left about 20 minutes ago to meet with some friends, leaving Annabeth to her homework. Annabeth, for the first time in all 16 years of her life, was completely and totally burnt, and had no desire to do her homework.

Her Advanced Placement Calculus text book sat in front of her. But her brain had no drive to solve the equations presented. It was all at a total loss to her, and she hated it.

"Ugh!" She placed her head on the desk top. Actually, "slammed" would have been a better word to describe that. She was getting sick of all the work that she was surrounded by. She hadn't had a chance to sit back and smell the roses since before the school year had started. That was two months ago. TWO FREAKING MONTHS AGO! She hadn't even seen her boyfriend for more than an hour. And it was mostly through Iris-messaging.

"Annie?" She spun around, hair whipping her face, and coming completely out of its holder. She came face to, misted face(?) of her boyfriend. His eyes sparkled, he raised an eyebrow in amusement, and let out a chuckle. "Whatcha' up too?" Annabeth rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Homework."

"You sure about that? Cause it seems to me, that you were just sitting there." Annabeth glared. Percy knew that it was all an Iris message, and therefore she couldn't hurt him. But it sent chills up his spine. She did know where he lived after all.

"Perseus Jackson. I swear to the gods…." She let her threat hang. She could see Percy visibly gulp.

"Ok, ok. Gods." He held his hands up in defense.

"What, Percy? I have a lot of homework tonight that I want to get done. Then I have to finish designing Athena's temple, then start Zeus'. I also have to make sure that all of the cabins at camp are getting built correctly, I even have to talk to Chiron about adding a whole new wing, just to make room. And I need to make adjustments to-"

"Annabeth, Annabeth, ANNABETH!" The gray eyed girl stopped, blinking in confusion. He never interrupts her like that.

"As much as I would love to hear all about the construction and stuff, I called to see if you wanted to hang out tomorrow."

"Percy, you know I can't." Annabeth gave out a sigh, and let her face drop into a frown. "I would love to. But I have so much to do."

"Wise Girl," Percy sighed. He knew that she was busy. She put her all into everything she does. That's one of the many reasons that he loves her. "It's Saturday tomorrow. You can afford to spend some one on one time with your boyfriend for two hours. When we're done, we can go up to Olympus, and I can hang with you while you design. Please, please," He begged. " You'll kill yourself with all of your work." He really was worried about her. That and he REALLY wanted to see her.

"Is it really Friday, today?" He nodded.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Percy did a fist pump/jump, causing him to almost fall over, when he landed and tripped over a sneaker. The two started to laugh. It took them a few moments to compose themselves. But it all broke again when they both saw how red each other's faces were, and how messed up their hair was. "And then just think," Percy finally said. "One more week, and we can meet up at camp! We'll have two weeks for each other. Just you, me, and a bubble under the sea." He wiggled his eye brows. Annabeth just sat there.

"Wow. You are so lucky you're cute."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Nope." They both started laughing. "Well I gotta go. My roommate should be home soon. I'll see you tomorrow, say 10ish?"

"Yah, I'll pick you up. Goodnight, Beautiful." Annabeth blushed.

"Night." They waved their hands through the mist.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Percy was right on time picking her up. They spent the day hanging out and being a normal (or as normal as they can be, being children of Gods) couple. The Gods, or Aphrodite at least, must have been looking out for them. They had perfect weather, they weren't being attacked by monsters, and to Percy's enjoyment, Annabeth wasn't worried at all about designs.

They walked hand in hand through Central Park, and watched all the people in the park. They laughed at the kids on the playground, and smiled at the old couple sharing an ice-cream cone on a bench.

It was a perfect day.

"Thank you." Percy looked at the beautiful girl under his arm.

"For what?"

"For dragging me out of my dorm. I needed this." Annabeth confessed.

"Anything for you, Babe." He kissed her forehead. He never used terms of endearment (except for Wise Girl, but that was in a whole different category). She blushed and kissed his cheek.

It was getting late. They had spent the whole day together, so he walked her home.

"I had a lot of fun today, Seaweed Brain." She admitted when they reached the door to her dorm complex.

"I did too." He leaned in to her. She got on her toes, placing her hands on his chest. Their lips met. Their lips moved in sync. (**A.N. Sorry about the lack of details about the whole kissing thing. Never been kissed before, so not sure what to tell ya….. sorry**) "Goodnight." He whispered.

"Night."

The week passed, and the two weren't able to see each other again. They couldn't even communicate through Iris message. Her roommate was constantly in their room. Something about her boyfriend dumping her for some other chick. Annabeth didn't know, they were never really close.

Percy, on the other side of town, on the other hand, was very close to his school friends. After being in the same school for two years, it was bound to happen.

"Dude, you're such a liar. There is no way, that you are dating her!" Percy had his friend, Anthony over the Wednesday before break. They were in his room, looking for a video game to play. Anthony hand wandered over to Percy's dresser, where the framed pictures rested. Thank Gods for the Mist, was all that Percy could think. Anthony was currently looking at a picture of himself and Annabeth kissing. Actually, it was the picture that the Stoll brothers had managed to take, the night of Percy's 16th birthday, right before they were thrown into the lake.

"Yah. That was actually taken right when she aske- I mean, I asked her out." _Crap. _

"No way. She had to make the first move?" Anthony almost dropped the picture, he was laughing so hard. Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yah." So basically, his friends were like that. In fact, most of his school friends were like his at camp. And, like some of his camp friends, Anthony didn't let this new piece of information down.

And, like Annabeth, Percy's week couldn't have gone by slower.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The last night they saw each other. 

The camp fire that night, was just like the others. Filled with obnoxious songs, scary stories of quests, hilarious memories of pranks, and the roasting of marshmallows. Annabeth and Percy were joined at the hip. They would barely be more than an arm's length away, they weren't complaining.

The fire faded as campers walked to their respective cabins for the night. Percy and Annabeth, on the other hand, found their way down to the beach, refusing to say goodnight, just yet.

Annabeth leaned back into Percy's chest, as they sat on the sand, staring at the moons reflection on the placid water. Annabeth listened to the steady beat of his heart. As much as she would not admit it out loud, she knew it went to a certain beat: _Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth… _It was steady enough for a metronome.

Percy rested his chin atop of her head, soaking in the moment of being with her. He wouldn't change it for the world. They sat there for a few moments, time ticking away taking them deeper and deeper into the night.

"We need to go to bed." Annabeth's voice was quiet, and she let out a small yawn.

"Ok." She stood up, and even though he didn't need it, she helped him stand. He walked her, hand in hand to her cabin. Cabin 6, to be precise.

There weren't any lights on, so it was safe to say, that Annabeth's sibling were sound asleep, and Percy took that to his advantage.

He leaned in, and kissed her goodnight. But she wouldn't let him leave her with that. She deepened the kiss, by leaning in more. Their lips moved in harmony. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she granted him that. Their tongues battled for dominance, and surprisingly, Percy won. Annabeth had to admit to herself, she didn't mind this. They pulled away, gasping for air. Their foreheads rested on each others, but with their bodies still pressed together, Percy could feel her heart beating at a rapid pace. _Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy… _The beat was as steady as a metronome.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl. I- I love you." She smiled. They had never admitted that to each other. It was early in their relationship, she knew her mother would be upset.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." He gave her one more peck on the cheek, and walked away to his cabin. She watched his back, and made sure he got into his cabin. Her heart raced, as she opened her cabin's door, changed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Annabeth woke to the shuffling feet of her siblings. She quickly climbed out of bed, and got dressed. She said good morning to them, and headed out the door. There was about 20 minutes before breakfast, and she knew that Percy would miss it, if she didn't wake him up. She was planning her attack, when she entered Cabin 3. She saw that Percy's bunk was unoccupied. _That's weird. _She thought. She left, not until after making his messy bed, and met with her siblings before breakfast. She figured she would see him there.

When breakfast started, he still wasn't there. She grew nervous. She blew it off, reasoning that he had gone swimming and lost track of time. When breakfast ended, and he STILL wasn't there, she got REALLY nervous.

So she went to the lake. No Percy. She went to the beach. No Percy. She went to the sword arena, the woods, the Big House, even Rachel's cave! (Which was uninhabited, what with her still being at school), and still, there was no Percy.

Annabeth raced down the hill to the Big House, to find Chiron and Mr. D playing pinchole.

"Chiron."

"Yes, My dear?"

"Oh goody. If it isn't our own little Annibell." Annabeth was so upset, that she couldn't even roll her eyes. Chrion noticed the distress.

"What is it? What is wrong."

"It's Percy. Have you seen him?" Her voice cracked, she could barely hold back the fear crawling up her body and consuming her.

"No, I haven't."

"He's gone, Chiron. I can't find him anywhere."


	3. My Best Friend

**A.N. Ok, so I've received a t lot of praise for the past few chapters. So I'm gonna go ahead and make this a group of one-shots, and put ****Remembering Sunday, ****on hiatus. **

**Is it me, or is it kinda sad that I got more response to this than my non one-shot story?**

**Anyways, thanks everyone for the comments, and the favorites. I will take ideas for updates. I won't just focus on **_**Hero's of Olympus **_**topics, so if ya got an idea, fire it at me!**

_So this one, is the reunion of Percy and Grover, cause who doesn't love a reunion between two best friends? Cause I personally believe that this one, is almost as important as Percy and Annabeth's. _

Percy P.O.V.

This last night had been the most amazing night I had ever had. Annabeth and I had spent most of our time side by side. After we had a quick introduction at the base of the ship, a few of us were lead into principia. There, Lupa, Chiron, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and I were lucky enough to sit around for three hours and "discuss" our mutual "companionship".

And of course, through the whole meeting, my fingers remained laced with Annabeth's. I would even go far enough to say that our hands weren't restrained to just each other's hands. My fingers traced her arm, and even found its way to her knee at some point. Annabeth continually traced circles at the small of my back, the place that use to be my connection to the mortal world.

Fleeting glances were thrown in both directions. I just couldn't believe I was here, with her. It is amazing how in such a small amount of time, I could remember everything, and I mean EVERYTHING about her. The way her hair smelt after just being washed, the way her face flushed after sparing, the way that her laugh would set my heart into over drive, even, even the way her eyes gleamed, her heart raced, her smile took my breath away, when we confessed our love for each other. I could remember it all.

I couldn't stop looking at her as I realized this. She squeezed my hand when she caught me. We both blushed, and I kissed her cheek. As much as I should have been in the conversation, it was more of one between Chiron and Lupa; we would have one later on the exact plans.

"Well, with this settled, I do believe that our young heroes deserve a chance to re-associate with their comrades. Do you agree, Lupa?"

_Yes. _She glanced at me, then over to Jason. _You are dismissed. _Lupa turned and left the room. My first instinct was to leave with Annabeth, but I figured that there was someone else that I needed to see.

"Chiron."

"Percy." I didn't know what to say, so, me being as manly as I was, hugged my old trainer. I had to admit, but if you tell anyone, I will deny all of it; I had to fight back tears. Pulling back, I could see that he was to. "It's good to see you." He smiled.

"You too."

"You sure did give our Annabeth, here, a scare." I looked to my left. Annabeth hugged my arm to her chest, and covered her blushing face with my shoulder. Chiron gave me one last smile, patted Annabeth's arm, and found his way out the same way that Lupa had gone.

I noticed that the other four demi-gods had left. All that remained was us.

"Percy?"

"Yah?"

"What's on your mind?" We sat side by side, our feet dangling in the lake in New Rome. It was almost as if we hadn't left Camp Half-Blood. We watched boats go past in the presence of the setting sun. A family, not too far behind us was eating a picnic. Annabeth watched the child running between his parents and the lake.

"Well, I am trying to accept the fact that I am sitting at the Roman camp, with my girlfriend that I hadn't seen in eight months because of a goddess." She laughed and leaned on my shoulder. "Um, Wise Girl?"

"Mmhmm?"

"How, how did you feel, when I was gone? You took care of yourself, didn't you?" She sighed. She took her head off of my shoulder. She pulled her knees into her chest, and turned to face me.

"Yah, I guess. I mean, I did spend a lot of my time looking for you. When you first went missing, I spent most of my time not at camp, I spent some time with the Hunters, some time with Nico, and Grover. And sometimes some people from camp would help. Like Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie Gardner even came with me once, and even if they will not admit to it, my siblings were constantly with me. But, I did eat, I did sleep. Not peacefully, but I did. I am certainly no Isabella Swan, if that's what your insinuating." She smiled.

"You? Are you kidding me? No. I actually thought that the first thing you would do, was hit me."

"Don't think that I wasn't thinking about it!" She laughed.

We spent the rest of the evening at the lake. We talked about our past quests, our moments shared at our worst and moments spent at our best. I hated that I made her cry, but it was better because I cried with her.

"Annie?"

"Yah?"

"Where's Grover?" She sighed.

"Oh Percy," She paused. I actually started to freak out that he had died. "He wanted to be here so badly. But when that satyr in upstate New York was killed on the way to some new half bloods, he was the only one that could make the trip up. I'm really sorry Perce."

"It's ok." After we spent another hour by the lake, I took her into the heart of New Rome, where we decided to eat at some roman food. I don't really know what I was eating, Annabeth ordered and I ate off of her plate. I walked her to the ship, where her and the rest of my friends would be staying.

"Percy." She grabbed my arm. "Don't- don't leave. Please?" I smiled. In all the years that I had known her, she had always seemed so strong, and independent. How sad is it, that I loved that I had the power to do that too her, but I know that she has the power to do the same to me.

"I won't. Never again." I kissed her forehead. "I love you, My Wise Girl." She smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Percy, Percy, SEAWEED BRAIN!" I fell out of my bed with a loud thunk. I looked up to see my blond girlfriend bent over, clutching her stomach in laughter. I glared at her, causing her to laugh harder.

I jumped up, and tackled her. I pushed her onto my bed, and started tickling. Her laughter grew louder and stronger, and I started to laugh along with her.

_Knock, knock, knock. _We both stopped, mid laugh. No one came to my room, well with a few exceptions.

"We are in soooo much trouble." Annabeth mumbled under her breath. I pulled her up, expecting to get chewed out by Lupa, or get forever harassed by Clarisse. Nope. I was wrong.

"Blah-ha-ha! PERCY!" I was tackled instantly. I managed to stand up, as my furry legged friend attacked me.

"GROVER!" nope, not a manly hug.

**A.N. Ok, so it was nothing like the last reunion one. But with Percy and Grover, I thought that they weren't going to have some super exciting reunion. Just one of those "OMG, my best friend." Kinda thing. Love it or hate it, this was exactly how I imagined their reunion**.


End file.
